


Pretty Guardians &.. Dungeons?

by Midnighter_Spoons



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crossover, Eventual Romance, F/M, How Do I Tag, I gave her more attacks cause she only has like 1, Maybe AladdinxChibiusa ?, Taller Chibiusa, That kid is way too short, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnighter_Spoons/pseuds/Midnighter_Spoons
Summary: When Chibusa is feeling down, she runs to Sailor Pluto in desperation. However, she ends up going through the Space-Time portal into Amon's dungeon! Meeting with two strange boys, Chibusa hopes that nothing else will go wrong. But, of course, things aren't always that simple, and the trio is thrown headfirst into a dangerous adventure that could alter their worlds permanently.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done to Magi and Sailor Moon? I think its fine though. My first attempt at a crossover, Jesus help us all. Hope you enjoy!

No sound could be heard in the dead of night in the Crystal Palace. A young child of only 10 years of age crept down the halls of the ginormous palace. The child, Chibiusa, the crown princess of earth, was trying to see her only friend. The only time she could visit said friend, was during the dead of night. She knew her mother would scold her for visiting the "Unknown Senshi", but Chibiusa didn't care for this. She shook her head vigorously, trying to dry her tears.

Pluto was the only one who understood. No one else could understand her feelings of hatred toward herself. She tried to tell her mother and father, but they didn't listen. They told her to brush off the hateful comments. She tried, she really did, but they always stuck. No matter what she did, their hateful words always recite in her head like a mantra. Pluto is the only person who would actually listen. Pluto is the only one who makes her not feel useless.

  


Finally, she had reached the Space-time door after wandering through the deepest depths of the palace. Chibiusa quickly pushed open the door to find Pluto guarding the door like always. She sprung onto the unexpecting Senshi's waist in a hug.  
"Pluto!", Chibiusa squealed, "I missed you soo much!"  


  


Perplexed for a moment, Pluto collected herself and hugged the little bunny princess back. The aged Senshi was happy the young princess was here to visit her, but Pluto was more worried about Chibiusa's lack of regular sleep schedule. Tonight wasn't the best night for her to be wandering around the castle. The worlds collision was this night after all.  


  


The night of worlds collision only happens once every millennium. The fourth dimension fills with magic energy on this night. It can be dangerous to go past the space-time door at this time. Anyone could unexpectedly get sucked into another world, never to return. Pluto squints her eyes in frustration. She needs to get Chibiusa to bed right away.  


  


 

"Small Lady, I am happy to see you too, but you must go back to bed." Pluto worriedly stated. She picked the small girl with the intention of taking her to bed. Pluto's mind was set on protecting the young princess with all her might.

 

"Small Lady.", Chibiusa looked up at Pluto's worried face as she spoke, "You must leave now." Chibiusa was so bewildered by Pluto's words. What was wrong with this night? The moon was out without the galling clouds in the way. Mama always said that nights with the Full Moon visible were always a blessing to our kingdom.

 

"Pluto, whats wrong? Mama says that tonight is a perfect night......a-and I really need to tell you something." Pluto stares down at the Princess in worry. Chibiusa could tell Pluto could see right through her, so she started to explain. Chibiusa's eyes start to glisten over as she tries to choke the words out, " The other kids....um... were making fun of me .....again." Pluto's eyes soften. Chibiusa always comes to her when the children her age bully her. Her parent's never listened to her cries of help. Chibiusa knows her parents won't every listen so she swore to always be strong to prove herself to them. She always thinks that she is not strong enough or a horrible princess. She has a awful view of herself that Pluto is trying to fix.

 

  
"Small Lady, you must remember who you are. You are not just a princess or the daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity, you are a strong spirited girl. A girl who wants to make so many friends, a girl who is so upbeat a lively, and don't forget that you are the most important person in mine and your parent's lives.", Pluto happily states. Chibiusa is a natural born optimist, so she always tries to see the best in everything. However, at times she lets her depression get to her. When this happens, Chibiusa runs straight to Pluto for the comfort she needs.

 

"Pluto, I--" A loud crack of thunder resonates through the fourth dimension and cuts Chibiusa off. The fourth dimension starts to fill with rifts in space and time. Pluto's eyes widen. She scoops Chibiusa up in her arms and runs back to the Space-Time Door. The sounds of chirps could be heard throughout the fourth dimension. Pluto ran even faster, while Chibiusa in a whirl of fear clutched onto Pluto's Senshi outfit. Little white birds started to fill up space until Pluto could barely see. Still, she persisted on. One of these little, white birds landed on Chibiusa's nose. She looked up in terror at the little bird, but to her surprise, it was very friendly. Chibiusa reached out her hand to touch the little bird, but it landed on her finger before she could touch the pretty bird. Chibiusa faintly smiled at the white bird on her finger. Out of nowhere, it started singing a soothing song to her, reassuring her everything would be fine.

 

  
Pluto instantly felt the loss of weight when Chibiusa disappeared from her arms. The Sailor Senshi couldn't understand where Chibiusa went. Pluto turned her head in the instant she felt her gone from her arms. She saw the princess following the bird that sang to her. Pluto tried to run to catch the young princess.  
  
"Small Lady! Don't!" , Pluto screamed, trying to yell out to her over the sound of chirps. Chibiusa didn't even flinch when Pluto's deafening scream rang out around her. All she could hear where the sounds of the little, white bird's chirps. The birds kept chirping, as they lead Chibiusa to the cluster of other white birds. Chibiusa clutched her broch on her chest as she kept walking toward the giant cluster of birds. Pluto's presence forgotten entirely, Chibiusa walked right into where the birds were coming from. Her whole went white.

*Fourth Dimension*  
Pluto starred horrified at the last spot of the princess. She just disappeared in a flurry of those white birds. Where did the princess go? Could she ever get her back?

 

 

 

*Unknown*

 

"Miss"  
.....  
"Miss are you alright?"

....  
...  
"Hmm?", was Chibiusa's response

  
...

  
"Hey Alibaba, do you think she's alright?"

"What do you mean is she alright! She's just laying passed out in a Dungeon of all places and you think she's fine!"

"It was just a question."

"You should think out your questions from now on Aladdin."

...

...

 

...  
...

...

...

  
... ...  
...  
..-  
Chibiusa finally started to regain consciousness. She immediately shot up and smashed foreheads with a blue-haired boy her age. The boy she just hit rubbed his forehead in pain while Chibiusa starred at the two boys in front of her. One with blue hair and matching blue eyes, he wore a turban, a golden flute around his neck, bandages on his chest with a vest and large, puffy pants with no shoes. The other boy was significantly older than the first boy. He had golden hair with a point sticking up and honey gold eyes. He wore a dark green shirt with a red waist tye and a sword on that tye; he had big puffy pants like the other boy, but he had two different shoes on a large jacket like thing on. They looked very peculiar to Chibiusa. But, she was worried about bigger things. Where was she? Why did those birds lead her here?

"Hey, Alibaba she's alive!" the blue-haired kid said to the "Alibaba"

"You're right Aladdin, hey maybe she could help us dungeon dive!"

"Yeah! Hey miss, do you wanna Dungeon Dive with us?"

"Wait, Aladdin, ...you need to ask her name first."

"....Oh yeah, hey whats your name miss?"

Chibiusa just starred as the blue-haired boy or" Aladdin" kept leaning forward in anticipation, so Chibiusa did the only logical thing at that moment.  
...

...

...

...

...  
...  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
She screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I so late with an Update hmm?
> 
> Because I had a lot going one, I'm sorry if you were expecting a new chapter super soon. I was busy with my wife. Midhighter and I got married this summer, so we had to plan that and do a lot of wedding things.
> 
> Still, I'm going to finish this story cause I already have it all planned out.  
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate it cause this is a weird Fanfic.
> 
> Enjoy my sweets! <3

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

…

...

Chibiusa's blood-curdling scream echoed off every wall in the room the three-travelers were in. Confused both boys could only stare as the young princess screamed her lungs out. Aladdin tried to get her to stop the assault on his poor ears, but she kept screaming without question. Alibaba tried to cover her mouth, but she swatted his hand away and screamed louder. The boys didn't know what else to do to get the young girl to stop.

Suddenly, the girl stopped screaming as she gasped for breath. Her face had become flushed red with the lack of oxygen to her poor lungs. The only sound was her gasps of the well-needed air her lungs surely deserved.

…

...

"------sa"

…

…

The boys sighed in relief. Now maybe they could get some answers from this mystery girl.

 

 

"What was that, miss?", Aladdin asked for the two of them. However, Chibiusa was still gulping in air, so they had to wait a few minutes before she answered.

 

 

The boys waited impatiently for her to regain a steady breathing pattern. Staring at the younger girl was getting boring for Alibaba, but Aladdin was fascinated at how her hair stayed up like that. It had to be magic! Maybe if he asked, she could explain the sorcery that was her hair.

 

 

"Chibiusa, ….", she quietly responded. When met with two blank faces, she hurriedly added, "That's my name.... Chibiusa." The girl squirmed in her seat because of their strong stares.

 

 

To her shock, the "Aladdin" shot over to her and latched onto her plush hair. His eyes widened in curiosity. He circled around her hair poking it and squeezing it profusely.

 

 

"Is it magic?", he beamed at her while he continued his assault on her hair, "Or..or..or is it-"

 

 

"ALADDIN" Alibaba pulled the younger boy off Chibiusa. "That's enough! Do you want her to scream again?" He shook the younger boy for effect.

 

 

Chibiusa could only gape in disbelief at the two boys in front of her. They were so peculiar. Never had she met such friendly and interesting people. She never really met anyone friendly for that matter...

 

 

"But Alibaba!", Aladdin shook his head and made a big hand gesture, "Look at how amazing it is! It has to be magic!"

 

 

 

"Just because you like her hair doesn’t mean you get … y-you get to harass it! Or her, for that matter!", Alibaba shrieked out.

 

 

Chibiusa burst out laughing at the boy's antics. How could two boys be so funny and quirky?

 

 

The boys stopped their argument as they heard the girl's laugh. After all, in the few minutes that they had met her, she had screamed, said 4 words, and was now laughing? They were so confused.

 

 

"My hair is just very big and curly, so that's why it looks like this.", Chibiusa explained after her laughter had calmed down.

 

 

Aladdin smiled. He liked this girl's sense of humor! However, Alibaba was slightly skeptical of this "Chibiusa." Random girls didn't appear out of nowhere.

 

 

"Um. I'm sorry for asking this so late but, where are we?", Chibiusa's eyes wandered around the peculiar room she was in. It was full of stone trinkets, some looked like valuables.

 

 

Alibaba was quick to respond to the confused pinkette's question. "Well, Chibi-you-sa this is the treasure room inside of a Dungeon!", Alibaba explained with great ferocity.

 

 

Chibiusa tilted her head in confusion. A Dungeon? She thought Dungeon’s were the place where people were tortured and killed.

 

 

Despite Chibiusa’s obvious confusion, Alibaba continued his long speech about Dungeons and what they’re here for. Chibiusa paid attention, but everything Alibaba explained to her confused her even more.

 

 

While Alibaba gave Chibiusa a mini lesson on Dungeons, Aladdin couldn’t help but stare at Chibiusa. She looked so intriguing. He wanted to know everything about her and where she came from. Maybe she would even agree to be his friend! Aladdin internally smiled at the thought of having such an interesting friend.

 

 

Loud clanking of metal could be heard coming near. Chibiusa looked up in shock to see a giant man covered in burns and stab wounds. ‘Do Aladdin and Alibaba know who he is?’ She asked herself as the man fell onto the floor in front of them.

 

 

They quickly moved out of the way, so they didn’t get crushed by the man. Aladdin rushed over to the man. “This is awful!”, he pronounced in concern, “Look, he’s all burned horribly in front.”

 

 

Alibaba just stared horrified at the man. “Are those stab wounds?”, he uttered to himself.

 

 

“A-ALADDIN!”, Alibaba screamed at the younger boy. Aladdin looked up in confusion to the scream of his name.

 

 

“Huh”

 

 

Chibiusa could only just stare as a teenage redheaded girl shot over to Aladdin. In one swift movement, Aladdin flew across the room into the stone wall. Destroying the wall with the force of her kick to his stomach.

 

 

The girl lands gracefully in a twirl in front of another man. Chibiusa notices he is wearing fancier clothes than everyone else in the room. ‘He must be someone important’, Chibiusa mused.

 

 

“H-Hey, what was that for!”, Chibiusa stutter-screamed the man and girl. The man just looked at her with disgust and didn’t respond to her question.

 

 

Alibaba stuck his arm out in front of her, “Chibiusa, stay back!”, Alibaba declared, “It’s you again!” Alibaba drew his dagger, ready to fight his opponent.

 

 

“You disgusting piece of trash.”, The man voiced out. Chibiusa didn’t know who this guy is, but she won’t let him get away with calling her a piece of trash!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will start the next chapter as soon as I possibly can!  
> I cry so much, I appreciate you reading.
> 
> Have a great day my lovelies.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you want more! I really don't know what people want. Question: Should Chibiusa get a dijin? Cause that sounds pretty lit. Tell me what you think! I am open to constructive criticism.


End file.
